


Совместимость

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Dreamshare AU, Omegaverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	Совместимость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compatibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452845) by [EliraWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter). 



\- Артур? – мягкий голос с британским акцентом отвлек Артура от размышлений. Тот вытер ладонью выступившую на лбу испарину и взглянул на хозяина голоса. В дверях стоял Имс, спортивный доктор, недавно принятый на работу в больницу, которой управлял Артур. Волосы Имса были взъерошены, а закатанные рукава приоткрывали вид на татуировки на руках.

 

\- Имс, извини, я видимо, задремал. Ты что-то хотел?

 

\- Артур, дорогой, уже поздно. Тебя кто-нибудь забирает?

 

\- Нет, - нахмурился Артур, - А что?

 

Имс склонил голову и глубоко втянул носом воздух.

 

\- У тебя течка, Артур.

 

\- Ч-чего? Не может быть, ты, наверное, ошибся.

 

Омеги, коим и являлся Артур, редко занимали такие ответственных должности, и Артур буквально потом и кровью заработал себе это место, доказав свою компетентность и надежность. Доказав, что он не был типичным омегой, который думает только об узлах да рождении детей. Артур сидел на строгом курсе противозачаточных таблеток, чтобы избежать неприятных ситуаций, если уж ему удастся когда-нибудь подцепить кого. К тому же он принимал подавляющие таблетки, и перерыв между течками растянулся с одного месяца на четыре. Прошлая его течка была как раз месяц назад, так что было еще рано. Артур не мог себе позволить непредвиденно выйти из строя, так что Имс определенно ошибался. Нет у него никакой течки. Да, Артуру сегодня было немного жарко, он устал, но это, скорее всего, были симптомы простуды.

 

Имс подошел ближе и снова его обнюхал.

 

\- Нет, точно течка, пупсик. Завел себе страстного альфу, а? – он игриво подмигнул.

 

Все дело в том, что у омег фертильность была ниже, чем у женщин. Поэтому при появлении рядом совместимого альфы, течка могла начаться непредвиденно, тем самым вынуждая обоих вступить в связь. Но Артур не помнил, чтобы встречал  недавно новых альф, кроме разве что… ой! Артур потянул носом, глубоко вдыхая запах Имса. Тот пах терпко, жарко и мужественно.  Черт!

 

Имс, судя по всему, тоже понял, в чем дело. Глаза потемнели, запах стал еще более тяжелым, пропитанным возбуждением.

 

\- Артур, могу я проводить тебя домой?

 

\- Я прекрасно справлюсь сам, Имс, - ответил Артур вскакивая и торопливо сметая ноутбук и документы в свой рюкзак, - Это всего лишь течка. Вряд ли меня кто-нибудь изнасилует в метро.

 

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы каждый почуявший тебя альфа и бета вились вокруг тебя на пути домой? Приятного мало, не находишь? Я живу рядом, если ничего не путаю, - не путал, Артур знал, что они жили по соседству, - Да ладно тебе, Артур. Будет лучше, если я буду рядом, просто на всякий случай. Чтобы отвадить всех… слишком пылких ухажеров. Я провожу тебя до дому и все. Меня же совесть заест, если я тебя оставлю одного, а с тобой что-нибудь случится.

 

Артур вздохнул, уже чуть не плача от несправедливости, и кивнул.

 

\- Артур, не думай, что чем-то теперь мне обязан. Я хочу помочь, ты мне не безразличен, и я не хотел бы, чтобы ты попал в неприятности.

 

Артур знал Имса всего две недели. Он был красивым, очаровательным, всегда учтивым, постоянно улыбался. Уже успел стать любимчиком в коллективе, а его британский акцент просто дополнял и без того чертовски привлекательный образ. Он, без сомнений, был альфой – Артур это понял, еще не успев почувствовать его запах, по крепким мышцам, широким плечам.  Он сразу понравился Артуру. Он не раз чувствовал, как начинает мокреть в трусах от одной только ухмылки Имса, от того, как он звал Артура «пупсиком» и «дорогушей», от того, как обращался с буйными пациентами. А его запах, это просто нечто.

 

В итоге, этим поздним вечером Артур покинул клинику вместе с Имсом. Прохладный воздух остужал разгоряченную, с выступившими капельками пота, кожу. А успокаивающие прикосновения ладони Имса к его пояснице действительно помогали справиться с первыми признаками его состояния. 

 

\---

 

Сев в метро, Артур понял, как хорошо, что рядом все-таки был Имс. Он стоял как щит между ним и остальными пассажирами. От него несло обладанием, властью, Имс бросал яростные взгляды на любого альфу, осмелившегося подойти ближе. Артур, уже плохо соображающий от накатывающих волн жара, сам не понял, как начал прижиматься к его груди, вдыхая его особенный запах.

 

Он плохо помнил, как они вышли из метро, поднялись по эскалатору. Имс все это время был рядом, прикрывал Артура от нахальных рук чужаков. Артур даже не задумался, откуда Имс знал дорогу к его дому, а очнулся только когда они дошли до двери.

 

\- Как ты…

 

\- Твой адрес был на конверте, и я запомнил.

 

\- А.

 

Они замолчали, воздух вдруг стал невыносимо спертым, густым от желания. Перед глазами проносились слова «совместимость» и «пара».

 

\- Артур, мне пора, - хрипло произнес Имс, гладя подушечками пальцев его шею.

 

\- Не надо, - выпалил Артур. Слова инстинктивно вырвались у него, миновав, судя по всему, мозг. В данный момент Имс был для него не коллегой, а самцом, альфой, защитой, потенциальном отцом его будущих детей, - То есть, не уходи. Пожалуйста, останься только сегодня. Мне нужно… это тебя ни к чему не обяжет, просто, пожалуйста…

 

Артур поднял глаза, встретившись со взглядом Имса, который стоял почти вплотную. Тот скользнул ладонью на загривок Артура, сжал. Кожа Имса была горячей, обжигающей, как клеймо, из пор ощутимо сочились феромоны, Артур просто одурел, в трусах уже давно хлюпало.

 

\- Пупсик, я останусь на ночь, но метить тебя, как пару, пока не буду. Пускай пройдет хотя бы несколько месяцев, мы лучше узнаем друг друга, я поухаживаю за тобой, как полагается. И тогда я с радостью стану твоим альфой. Зная твою любовь к порядку и логике, не думаю, что завтра утром ты обрадуешься, обнаружив, что так беспечно связался со мной.

 

Артур сконцентрировался, переваривая услышанное, затем кивнул, и это все, на что его хватило.

 

\- Пожалуйста, - снова прошептал он.

 

\- Тогда открывай дверь, дорогуша, - ответил Имс.

 

После этого Артур, как самый распоследний текущий и жаждущий узла омега, кое-как нашел нужный ключ и впустил их внутрь. Неуклюжесть Артура Имса никак не смутила, глаза все равно горели от вожделения, и, может чуточку, от страха.  Они, спотыкаясь и натыкаясь на мебель, поднялись на второй этаж и свалились на широкую кровать. 

 

\- Ты только посмотри, какой нетерпеливый, - низко произнес Имс, устраиваясь между похабно разведенных ног Артура, - Будешь умолять? Я тебя как следует натяну, тебе понравится. Дорогуша… ты ведь предохраняешься?

 

\- Блять, конечно я предохраняюсь, Имс. Я не глупый, - огрызнулся Артур,  пытающийся одновременно снять рубашку, жилет и брюки. Пиджак он потерял еще где-то в коридоре.

 

\- Я на всякий случай, не хотелось бы сюрпризов, правда, Артур? – он отодвинулся, встав на колени, чтобы стянуть футболку. Господи, его обнаженному торсу любой альфа бы позавидовал. Из ямки на солнечном  сплетении можно было воду пить, при желании. А главное – татуировки: слова, рисунки, четкие линии и мелкие завитки. Они украшали плечи, руки, несколько было на груди. Артур никогда в жизни так не тек от возбуждения. Он сел и торопливо дернул пуговицу и замок на ширинке Имса, так ему не терпелось взглянуть на его член.

 

На Имсе не было белья. А хрен у него был просто огромный.

 

\- Так, давай-ка тебя подготовим, пупсик,-  Артур сглотнул слюну, когда Имс скользнул руками вниз по спине и коснулся пальцами входа. – Какой ты влажный, блять, так сильно меня хочешь?

 

\- Да, да! Черт, давай быстрее! – застонал Артур, вывернувшись из-под Имса и встав на колени, чувствуя, как прижимается к ноге твердый, восхитительно гладкий член Имса. Артуру больше нравилась такая поза, и в ней узел не так сильно чувствовался.

 

Артур задышал часто- часто, когда Имс приставил к краям дырки два пальца, осторожно кружа и проверяя. Он резко вогнал пальцы внутрь, и Артур чуть не задохнулся. Он и так был открыт, боли не чувствовалось, даже когда Имс добавил следом третий палец.

 

\- Господи, я готов, - зашипел Артур, насаживаясь как можно сильнее, в попытках успокоить зуд, который облегчить мог только член альфы, - Пожалуйста, Имс, ну давай, мне так нужно! Возьми меня, пожалуйста!

 

\- Хорошо, хорошо, тихо, - успокаивающе пробормотал Имс и достал пальцы, ткнувшись губами в плечо Артура, целуя место возле шеи.

 

Тот, не в силах уже больше терпеть, чуть не захныкал от досады, но Имс направил внутрь головку, и Артур дернул бедрами, насаживаясь на его член одним  движением. Оба застонали на выдохе, одинаково изнывая от желания, потребности. Кожа Артура стала сверхчуствительной: он чувствовал короткую щетину Имса, его щекочущее дыхание, жар везде, где он соприкасался с его сильными мускулами. А его член, черт, у артуровых любовников никогда не было такого большого. Артур представлял, как глубоко внутри него скользит его головка, как Имс заполнит его спермой под завязку. 

 

\- Артур, Артур, Артур, - твердил, задыхаясь, Имс, бешено работая бедрами. Артур почувствовал, как  уже начал набухать внутри него узел. Он втянул пальцы Имса в рот, слизывая собственный вкус, приглушенно постанывая. Тот наклонился к нему, прикусил кожу на загривке, недостаточно глубоко, чтобы пометить, но словно обещая, что их может ждать… ждет в будущем.

 

Последней каплей стала мысль о том, что Имс может стать его парой. Артур кончил первым, до боли сжимая задницей член Имса, рыча от того, что узел начал набухать быстрее. Артур снова насадился на его член, впуская предельно глубоко. Он весь пульсировал внутри, вынуждая узел расти, пока оба не оказались крепко сцеплены вместе.

 

\- Блять, пупсик, ты потрясающий, - застонал Имс, кончая, выплескиваясь внутрь Артура, мелко дергая бедрами, на волне своего оргазма. Артур чувствовал заполняющую его теплую сперму, успокаиваясь после безумного зуда течки, постепенно расслабляясь и отдаваясь усталости.

 

Имс поднял Артура, прижал его к своей груди и уложил и себя и его на бок, целуя и бормоча что-то ласковое, ожидая пока спадет узел.

 

Артур сонно подумал, что из него получится хороший альфа, а тот положил теплую ладонь ему на живот.

 

На пороге сна, Артур еле слышно прошептал «Я хочу большего», а Имс  хрипло ответил «Я люблю тебя», словно скрепляя их намерения.


End file.
